wartorn4fandomcom-20200214-history
Plague Magic
Plague Mana Increase your Mana draw by 1 for each infected character within 5 spaces. Only one Plague mage may gain Mana from a given infected target (the closest mage has priority, and equidistant targets can be forced to a stalemate). Weapon Attacks Plague Touch '(''Mysticism) Cost: 1 TP, 1 Mana Damage: 0 Range: 1 Effect: This attack ignores defense from armor unless the armor completely covers the face. With 2 successes, the target becomes afflicted by the plague until it moves more than 20 spaces away from the plague mage or until the beginning of the next round. Targets afflicted by the plague reduce all their rolls and static values (e.g. Defense, Mana Draw, etc.) by 1 for their duration. At the beginning of the next round, you may pay 1 Mana per target to maintain the infection on all infected targets. 'Virulence '(Mysticism, Non-Physical) Cost: 2 TP, X Mana Damage: 2 Range: 12 Effect: This attack may only be used on infected targets. X must be at least 3. This attack ignores defense from armor. On at least 2 successes, you must cast Plague Touch on any number of targets (except yourself) within X spaces of the original target for no cost. These casts do not require line of sight from you to the target. 'Black Death '(Mysticism, Non-Physical) Cost: 4/10 Damage: N/A Range: 8 Effect: This attack may only be used on infected targets. The target loses 5 HP (no need to even roll). Spells '''Cripple: Whenever any character would attack a target afflicted by the plague, you may spend 1 Mana. If you do, double the penalties that target suffers from the plague until the end of the round. This affect does not stack with itself. Red Death: '''At the beginning of each round, you may pay 2 Mana. If you do, all infected targets lose 2 HP. This loss occurs before infection dissipates if you choose not to maintain the infection on a target. '''Walking Death: You may cast Virulence on yourself as if you were an infected target. If you do, it does no damage to you. Delirium: '''Whenever an infected character would roll Mysticism, you may pay 2 Mana. If you do, you may negate one die on that character's roll. '''Gut Wrench: '''Whenever you successfully cast Plague Touch on a target at melee range, you may pay 4 Mana. If you do, for the remainder of the round, whenever that target takes an action, he suffers the effects of Cripple, Red Death, and Delirium, if you have those spells. Miscellaneous Abilities '''Plague Near, Plague Far: '''Increase your Mana draw by 1 for each infected character within 20 spaces. This stacks with the Plague Mana ability (but has its same limitations). '''Hemorrhagic Fever: '''At the beginning of each round, instead of paying 2 Mana to activate Red Death, you may instead pay up to 5 Mana. If you do, all infected targets lose HP equal to the amount of Mana paid (instead of losing 2 HP). '''Atrophy: You may pay 2 Mana instead of 1 when activating Cripple to triple the target's penalties instead of doubling them. If you have this ability, Gut Wrench applies the improved Cripple automatically. Death Funnel: '''Whenever you cast Black Death on a target, that target loses 1 HP for each infected character within 20 spaces of you. '''Miasmatic Stream: You no longer need to be at melee range for your Plague Touch to apply Gut Wrench. Additionally, whenever you roll 6 or more successes on a Plague Touch attack, you may apply Gut Wrench for free (refund the Mana if you spent it). '''Patient Zero: '''Whenever you cast Plague Touch on a target at melee range with 4 successes, you may mark that target as a mutation. At the beginning of each round, each mutation loses HP equal to the amount of Mana you gain from infected characters. At the end of each round, any mutation farther than 5 spaces away from you ceases to be a mutation. Category:Magic Schools